


烦心事-20、情动

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	烦心事-20、情动

原本扣在鸣人后脑上的手渐渐下移，停在他的腰上来回抚摸。随之而来的，是鹿丸转移到他脖子上的亲吻。

就是这样。这样就对了。

鹿丸看着鸣人，发现他的眼里好像蒙着一层雾气，湿漉漉的。于是他难以自持的掀开他的衣服，顺着光滑的后背摩挲上去。又扯开他的领口，顺着线条流畅的锁骨啃咬下去。最后把他压在身下，分开他的双腿。

鹿丸低头，再次擒住鸣人的嘴唇。与此同时，手也探到他的腰间，解开腰带，伸进内裤里，握住鸣人的敏感处，轻轻撸动。

他是男人，知道怎么做可以取悦男人。

鸣人的喉结动了动，眼里的雾气更加浓重，呼吸也急促起来。

鹿丸很满意，他褪下鸣人的裤子，让自己的动作更方便。

到底是未经人事的少年，没过多久，鸣人便在鹿丸的手里释放出来。他喘息着，脸颊微红，几缕头发被汗水浸湿，黏在额头上。

鹿丸低头看了看自己，他那里早就难耐地支起了帐篷。可是眼下这种环境，还是算了……他贴在鸣人身上轻轻蹭了一会，在他耳边轻声道，“睡吧，你累了就好好睡一觉。”

鸣人听话的闭上眼睛。

鹿丸便翻身压在鸣人身上，含着他的耳垂，下身的炙热贴着他的大腿内侧不停磨蹭着。

我幻想着你的身体，幻想着此时此刻，我们真正做到了亲密无间。

鹿丸闭上眼睛，一阵快速挺动结束这场情事。


End file.
